Amber and Purple
by Miriyoku Rio
Summary: When she starts, she wont be able to stop (Improving...hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

Haven't got much to say really, this pairing has caught my eye so yeah...decided to write about them

xXx

Maki sighed and shifted in her seat, she had a blinding headache as well as sore fingers. The girl had tried to come up with the notes for the new song, that she hoped would fit together with the lyrics for the next performance. _What I wouldn't give for a relaxing bath right now_. Another sigh escaped her lips, she was kind of hoping that Honoka or Nico would show up, so she would be able to take a break, not that she would act to be pleased to see them. But unfortunately for her she hasn't caught a glimpse of either of them.

"Maki?" during her deep thought, the pianist had failed to notice Umi walk into the room. Looking around at the girl, she mentally thanked her for showing up.

"yes?" she replied, noticing the papers in the archers hands. Just like Maki's, Umi's body was also struggling with the long day, just like the red-head she had a brutal migraine and her body ached all over from the daily activities.

"How's the music coming along?" the archer asked, walking over and taking a seat next to the younger girl.

Maki gave an exhausted sigh, the stress and fatigue present on her dazzling face. Umi nodded her head in a silent agreement. Feeling a little more relaxed, Maki slouched in her seat, causing her arms to slightly brush against the side of the archer. The older girl felt electricity run through her body and up her spine at the simple touch.

The two sat in silence, not an awkward silence...no scratch that a very awkward silence. "you finished with the lyrics?" Maki asked, breaking the awkward tension that just filled the air. Umi snapped out of her trance and looked at the pianist. She nodded and showed them to her.

Maki reached out to take the papers, causing their fingers to brush slightly. The pair jumped as a spark emanated between them. Umi looked away to hide her now, bright red cheeks. Maki was looking at their touching fingers, her mind seemed to have no control of her body, or she was more tired than she previously thought as her hand slid further up the archers arm, landing on her elbow.

The older girl tensed up at the sudden action of the other girl, her eyes snapped back to the pianist's face only to find the other girl looking down like she was shocked herself. "Ma-Maki?". Umi asked, not licking where this was going.

Maki stayed silent and instead walked closer to the older girl, causing her to drop the lyrics. Umi opened her mouth to say something, but when nothing came out she closed it again. By now Maki had lost all control of her actions as she walked into the archer. Her arms traveled up the older girls body, feeling every detail they glided over. Both hands finally found themselves wrapped around Umi's neck.

Umi was completely flabbergasted. All she could do was glare at the girl in front of her as she took complete control of the situation. Maki walked further into her, causing her to walk back into the wall. _I must be completely out my mind...I-I mean it's not like I do this often anyway _Umi thought as she allowed the red-head to carry on with what she's doing.

Maki finally took the last move as she slowly moved in and brushed her lips against the others. Both girls were now blushing furiously and their breathing was becoming sharp. Maki pushed their bodies together, feeling Umi's heart hammering against her chest. The pianist grinned at the effect she was having and leaned in fully to claim Umi's pink and surprisingly soft lips with her own."Nnh" her eyes clamped shut as she tensed up.

After a few seconds, the older relaxed and to Maki's surprise, kissed back. The pianist tangled her hands in the blue locks that flowed over Umi's shoulders, enjoying the softness of it. After a while, Maki got and board and so liked the others bottom lip lazily, not really bothered at the pace they went. She couldn't help but grin when the older girl eagerly accepted. Now the two had all their focus on the kiss, trying out different things to see what reaction they brought with it. Well mainly Maki was doing it, as she made herself dominant over the shy girl. During the passionate dance, neither one of them wanted to break apart, since it just felt so good, even if Maki felt a little guilty at suddenly coming onto her senior. She knew what Umi was like with romance and stuff, but something inside her just snapped and now that she thought about it, when she was around Umi, her gaze would always fall down to her lips. Who could blame her really? Umi is a very beautiful girl and so Maki just couldn't resist.

The pair wished they could have stayed like that for a little longer but unfortunately humans need air, much to Maki's annoyance and she mentally cursed the need to breathe. The two broke apart, a long strip of saliva connected the two mouths. Now panting heavily and still gazing into each others eyes like a love stuck couple, though Maki couldn't hold the gaze for long, still feeling really embarrassed and guilty. "well that was...umm" Umi said coughing in her hand. In all honesty, Umi didn't exactly dis-like the kiss, but didn't really want to do it either.

"Interesting" Maki finished off, still blushing furiously. Maki broke the embrace that the pair were still in and looked at the clock on the wall, she decided to call it a day since she didn't want to hurt Umi or embarrass herself any more that she already has "I'll um be going now" she said, without making eye contact and walked past Umi, before she could say anything else.

"W-wait!" Maki froze, to shocked to find Umi actually talking to her after what just happened. Peering over her shoulder at the girl behind her, Maki waited for what she had to say.

Umi was fidgeting, still very shocked and it was safe to say that it was probably one of the most embarrassing times of her life, but she knew deep down that she to say something. "I'll see you tomorrow Maki" both girls were surprised at how that came out. Though, Umi gave a smile as if to say _don't worry about it _and Maki couldn't help but blush, her own lips twitching upwards _not now Maki it was only a kiss after all. _But for some reason Maki didn't believe that, even though she thought that it was only a kiss between friends and nothing more, she still found that her heart was hammering in her chest _well how cliché is this? _she walked out the door after giving her senior a short nod.

Once out the door, Maki let out a sigh, her body drooping. Looking back at the door, he fingers instinctively made their way up to her lips where Umi's had been just moments ago.

On her way home, thoughts of what happened entered her mind, _well I suppose that's only natural_ she shrugged, deciding that it really only was a kiss and she just blamed her behavior on the sun getting to her head. Though at that thought, her chest started to hurt and for a moment she thought she was going to have a heart attack. _Look, I'm not in love and even if I was it's no big deal _she gave a frustrated sigh _Now I'm having a argument with myself.  
_She just decided to sleep when she got home since now both her head and her heart hurt.

xXx

The next day in Student council room, Umi was quietly filling out papers, Honoka was babbling on about something and Kotori was laughing at what Honoka was babbling on about. "Hey Umi...helooooo earth to Umi" the ginger haired girl said, waving a hand in front of the archers face.

"hmmm" the archer said looking up from her trance.

"Wow Umi-chan I've never seen you so out of it...who's the lucky person?" Kotori asked nudging the archer, who jumped at the question.

Honoka gave a dramatic gasp "Umi-chan! I never knew you had a lover~" she teased, patting her friends head like she was a little kid. The gesture only irritated the girl, but being too tired to argue she just mumbled under her breath.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about" the oldest girl tried her best to act serious, but being tired as well as embarrassed it came out more like a lazy order, not that Honoka follow's them anyway.

"well anyway, Honoka we better go file these papers" Kotori said winking at Umi, who got even redder at the action. Honoka gave a 'aww' and slumped the room, followed shortly by Kotori.

Once the two left the archer let out a sigh, she has been in a weird mood since yesterday and didn't get any sleep either, as her thoughts would always wander back to what happened no matter how hard she tried to concentrate. Sighing, the bluenette looked back down at the mountain of papers and started to get back to work. Once again images from yesterday came flooding back to her mind and a blush started to slowly creep back on her cheeks.

xXx

Maki was walking around with Rin and Hanayo, not really paying attention to what they were saying since her mind was also occupied with what happened. _Should I say something to her? like what? apologize_ _maybe_? She shook her head, even if she did apologize which wasn't very likely, since she didn't do anything wrong_ well if you think kissing your friend out of nowhere isn't your fault then what is? _there it is again, that little voice at the back of her mind that seemed to argue with everything she thought.

She needed to be alone, all the noisy corridors was making her head hurt. "I need to go somewhere" Maki quickly told her friends as she turned to go the other direction. Leaving both Rin and Hanayo with confused and concerned glances.

Almost barging her way through the crowd, the red-head found herself at their club room. Slowly opening the door, Maki peered into the room to check if any one was in there, sighing when it was empty.

Plopping her bags onto the floor and then doing the same thing onto a chair, Maki let out an exhausted sigh _why am I letting this get to me? _it was true that the red-head, usually didn't think things over twice, only when it came to her music. But for some reason this has got to her more than she would like to admit. But when she decided that she wasn't bothered her heart would ache and a sharp pain would slice through it, sometimes causing her to jerk a little.

Finally agreeing to talk with the older girl, she got up with a determined face before picking up her stuff and walking out the door.

xXx

Umi had almost but done the paperwork when suddenly there was a knock on the door, the archer looked up from the desk "come in" she called calmly. The door opened and Umi's eyes slightly widened at who it was. "Maki?" she asked, said girl shut the door behind her and walked further into the room.

Letting out a sigh Maki greeted the other girl"Hello Umi" the girl said casually placing down her bags and sitting on the couch.

"Is there something you need?" the archer asked, her eyes never leaving the younger girl.

Maki looked away biting her bottom lip, before sitting up straight, a very serious look on her face. Crossing her legs and leaning on her hand, to get in a more comfortable position, she gave one last look at the girl before answering her question. "It's about what happened yesterday" immediately, Umi's eyes widened and her cheeks turned the darkest shade of red you could think of. She stared at the older girl and gave her a smile, trying to comfort her in any way she could, without physically touching her. After all she didn't want to repeat yesterday's 'incident' or does she? Maki shook her head.

Umi didn't know how to react, so ended up simply staring at the other girl maybe a little to intensely. Her heart was racing many miles a minute and Umi was scared if the red-head could hear it.

Maki let out a sigh of frustration "all I'm saying is that I don't want it to be weird between us" she stated and Umi nodded at that, giving the signal for Maki to continue. Licking her dry lips, the annoying voice returned _tell her what you feel idiot are you seriously to proud to even do that!? "_shut up" Maki argued back and Umi looked at her, puzzled.

"I'm sorry?" she said, still confused if her friend was talking to her, or someone else. But being the only other person in the room, her guess didn't take long.

Maki's eyes widened as she realized that she just spoke out loud. "No sorry, it's just..." _go on, go on do it she's right there! _now the voice was chanting and Maki had really had enough _why do you want me to kiss her so bad?, it was just a kiss it didn't mean anything _there it goes another spear piercing through her chest, causing her to jerk. It was a little harder than before and Umi suddenly became alarmed, rushing over to sit next to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

_It's not me that wants to kiss her it's you _Maki looked up into those concerned amber eyes and it didn't take long for her to get trapped in that kind and gentle gaze. That's when she finally realized that for once, the little voice in her head was right, she really did want to kiss her again. Now more than ever. So leaning in she suddenly captured the older girl's lips with her own once again.

The archer could feel the hot breaths coming from the red-head, causing her heart beat to quicken. Maki wrapped her arms around the archers neck, brushing her lips against the girls skin. Umi shivered as a spark went up her spine "M-Maki?" the older girl stuttered out, turning her head to the side to give her better access.

This time, when their lips met Umi didn't take as long to react. She kissed back with as much passion as the pianist. Maki broke the kiss again, the older girl pouted and for the third time that day,their lips met once more. The pianist leaned in and placed her forehead against the archers, the older girl looked up into those purple jewels and the pianist couldn't help but gape out how cute the archer looked at this moment, so much cuter than when she's embarrassed. Her amber orbs had a sparkle in them, and she guessed it was the same for her.

Maki couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in for another kiss, one arm entangled within Umi's hair, and the other gently caressing her cheek. Umi locked her arms around the red heads waist, bringing her closer.

"Ahem...well it looks like you two are having fun" the two stopped dead in their tracks, as there heads snapped to were the voice came from. Standing at the door were all three of the third years Nozomi, Eli and finally Nico. Nozomi had a wild grin struck across her face, while the other two were blushing furiously and covering their eyes with their hands. The pair was frozen, not daring to move a muscle, like they would in the movies.

"Get out!" the pair yelled in unison. Nozomi gave them a wink and decided to let the pair have their personal time, After all their's always later.

Now that the moment was ruined, Maki decided to head back to Rin and Hanayo before they started looking for her. Umi nodded and was about to turn back to her desk before she felt a soft hand turn her back around and a warm fuzzy sensation hit her cheek. Before she had realized what had happened the first year was already out the door.

xXx

the end


	2. Deep Thoughts

Improved version!

xXx

_Okay this is weird._

On her little, journey around the school to find Umi, Maki had found herself outside the girl's clasroom. Upon entering, the first thing she saw was a sleeping girl in the middle of the apart from her, empty room. And so all the red head girl could do was stare at the sleeping figure, with her head placed on the desk, Maki barley moved, keeping quiet in case she disturbed the sleeping student, the longer she stared at the girl, the faster her heart hammered against her chest. That's when she realized who it was.

"Umi..." She said hesitantly, just to prove that the girl was out for the count as she took a few cautious steps forward, her heart beat echoed throughout the silent room.

"mmh..." came a soft mumble from the sleeping archer, declaring that the blue haired girl was truly asleep.

Maki's body heat went to boiling point as she carried on approaching her, usually she wouldn't bother at being cautious, even if someone was asleep she would just act usual, uncaring and stoic. Though for some reason she wasn't being herself around the second year, she didn't want to stir the sleeping girl as if it would bring the worst luck in the world. She knew the reason, but she argued against it she _wasn't_ in _love_ with Umi, she had absolutely _no feelings_ about the archer what so ever she wasn-_was_ so truly in _love_ with the second year. That little voice that would argue with her, was completely right with her thoughts and feeling, even if she didn't agree to them most of the time.

_Damn why wont my heart calm down_!? the pianist clutched her chest, as if it would somehow stop the wild organ from breaking her rib cage.

The first year sat on a nearby seat, placing her bag on the floor and crossing her arms and legs. Why Umi the only one who could affect her like this? she knew the answer, of course she did, but...why? why did she find it hard to even keep eye contact with the archer for even a second? why did she have to show weakness when talking to her and want to kiss her every time they talked. _Jeez why don't i just ask her already!?...or at least show a sign or something!_ Maki was never the person who hesitated, if she wanted something she took it. But this time it was different, she was actually taking the time to think about this carefully. _Maybe you have commitment issues _Maki shook her head, damn that little voice. It sometimes scared her that she can have a conversation with herself.

Focus

Now that she thought about it, there were a couple of ways which the red-head could confess. For example she could yell it at the top her lungs _very __unlikely as if you'd embarrass yourself "shut up"_ she could...be all romantic and take the archer to a restaurant or take her to one of her families holiday homes where they could..._oh my life! what are you__ thinking_!? _you have such a dirty mind _Maki's cheeks went a dark shade of red, almost the same color of her hair Though she knew she had to do something, unless she'll regret it for a long time, since most of the girls in her class gushed over the archer because of her prince like personality. She felt her chest tighten at the thought of someone else taking away _her _Umi and a huge wave of jealousy washed over her body.

As careful as she could, the pianist reached over to run her long 'piano' hands through the archers soft blue hair, caressing her head and stroking the top of her ears. The read head felt the edge of her lips curve upwards at the sleeping second year, s_he looks so __peaceful_ the first year thought, gazing lovingly over the other girl.

The thought of Umi reminded Maki of some lyrics of a song and she mentally sang the words.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_,

_But I cant help falling in love with you_,

_Shall I say,would it be a sin_,

_If I cant help but fall in love with you_,

_Like a river flows_,

_To the sea_,

_So it goes_,

_Some things are meant to be._

Maki couldn't help it, being a musician the words ended coming out her mouth without realizing it and now she was singing in a soft, quiet voice.

_Take my hand_,

_Take my whole life too_,

_For I cant help falling in love with you_.

Maki carried on caressing the archers hair as she sang, her thumb moving down to rub over the soft and slightly pink cheeks of her friend.

_Wise men say_,

_Only fools rush in_,

_But I, I cant help falling in love with you_,

_Like a river flows_,

_To the sea_,

_So it goes some things are meant to be_,

_Like a river flows_,

_That's the way it goes_,

_In just cant help falling in love with you_,

_Fall'in love with you_...

As the red-head finished the song, a full smile covered her face. The last note thinned out in the air, by now Maki's heart had calmed down a little and her breathing back to normal. Her eyes never left the reason why she was singing and the look she gave the surprisingly still sleeping girl had lots of emotion behind it, which made Maki's desire only more powerful. _Wow singing now are we?_ Maki grunted sometimes it felt like there was a little Nozomi in her mind and it annoyed her to no end.

Sighing before she gave Umi one last smile, deciding to make a move. Very quietly, she stood up and grabbed her bag, eyes never leaving Umi as she got prepared to leave. Just before she decided to turn around and leave the red-head bent down, placing a soft kiss on the top of Umi's head.

Cautiously, she trudged out the classroom, a smile still plastered on her face. Throwing one last glance at the sleeping girl, before finally exciting the room. Once out side the pianist turned back to normal, her face once again had a stoic look upon it and her eyes showing no emotion. She started to walk like nothing had just happened.

Though on the inside it was a whole different story. Her stomach was twisted and her heart ached from the missing presence of the second year. Maki gave a small sigh before turning to exit the school.

On her way home the pianist was lost in deep thought. She was batching ideas on how to confess to Umi as well as puckering up the courage to do so. Because of her concentration, the red-head had failed to notice her friends presence.

Both Rin and Hayochin had spotted a lonely Maki with a thoughtful expression on her face, which kind of surprised them since she wasn't the one to show any other feeling what so ever. Curiosity got the better of them so they decided to ask what their friend was so lost in thought about."Maki nyaa~ what are you thinking about?" Rin asked causing the red-head to tense up and freeze dead on the spot.

Even so the pianist was quick to recover as well as answer. "nothing" she replied with her normal personality, this only made the first years more curious. They knew when there friend was lying, it was written all over her face. Slightly pink cheeks, averting eye contact and sometimes she would twizzle a strand of hair. Oh yes the two definitely knew something was up, still they chose to ask tomorrow since they were now outside the red heads house. _Wow that was quick._

"Okay bye Maki" Kayochin called when the red-head left from them.

"Bye" she replied absent-mindedly.

xXx

Once inside her house the red-head called to her mother that she was home before heading to her room. After shutting the door Maki headed to her desk.

Time to get to work...

xXx

to be continued...


	3. Operation Amber & Purple

Okay guys another UmiMaki fanfic because this pairing needs more love.

xXx

Eyes, the most mesmerizing set of jewels you could ever set sights on, you could stare at them forever and never get bored. The owner of the eyes was currently curled up against her friend, sighing as the familiar feeling of soft fingers ran through her hair and caressed her head. Her fine tips massaging her scalp and rubbing her ears, she pulled back the red locks, placing them behind the girls ears. The girl was so relaxed a soft almost inaudible purr escaped her lips, her ears twitching as the other girls fingers caressed them with much care and gentleness like they would break apart if she were too rough.

Maki stretched her limbs and laid back down. She would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this, after all Umi was probably the only person who is allowed to do this. The pianist tilted her head slightly so now she could look at the archer from the corner of her eyes _truly mesmerizing_ she thought.

In all honesty the red-head hadn't been expecting this at the start of the day. In fact she came into school with a more grumpy mood than usual. To which after school she was too exhausted to walk home and so instead she stayed with all the second years since they still had school council business to take care of and of course as if Maki had the best luck in the world, Honoka and Kotori had to leave the room, leaving both her and Umi _alone_.

So she simply bit the dust and decided to place her head onto Umi's shoulders, though her cheeks got a colorful red complexion when she did so. Even still, she was enjoying the sensation of the blue haired girl running a gentle hand through her hair.

_This doesn't mean anything. I mean its not like were together or anything_. That thought made her heart sink, only for it to start to pound again when pictures of them kissing entered her mind. That was one of the best and embarrassing times of her life. _All thanks to me _Maki shook her head, to relaxed to listen to her little voice.

After the two got caught in the action by the third years, they would keep quiet about it for now. But that doesn't mean the both of them don't think about it. In fact it was all Maki could think about, she always lost concentration when working on a new song or even watching the TV, her thoughts would always wander back to Umi and that moment they shared. The pianist sighed, if only she could say it, just 3 little words that get used too much and most of the time people don't even mean it.

I love you.

It was easy enough saying them in your head, but saying them out loud with meaning is a lot harder. If Maki was honest, she was actually very scared, scared to finally have enough courage to say the words, but not having them said back, not that she would admit that out loud. Even if it was Umi, one of the kindest people you could meet, but that doesn't mean she's not truthful, even though she doesn't like hurting people or their feelings, she would always be honest, it was just the way the girl was brought up.

Maki felt the other girl fidget under her and her first reflex was to pretend to be asleep. "Maki?" she heard the archer call but she didn't answer, suddenly the stroking stopped much to the red heads disappointment. She could feel the archers gaze on her and she mentally cursed for the fact that she couldn't look into those amber orbs that she was so deeply in love with.

Suddenly she heard a small chuckle and a pair of soft lips kiss the top of her head. Maki couldn't take it any longer, she pretended to wake up, fake yawning and then rubbing her eyes like she would do in the morning. The red-head lifted her head off Umi's shoulders, before looking at her directly in the eyes. Umi was smiling at her, in all truth she really couldn't help it, who knew the mature first year could look cute by just waking up? _hehe_ she mentally laughed at her thoughts.

"Finally awake?" the blue haired girl asked. Maki just gave her a small grin in return, she always acted like this when around the other girl, her personality would just, well...change, it was like a whole new person had taken over her body and yet it only happened around Umi _I wonder why?_. If anyone would tell her friends how she acted around the archer, the group would probably laugh at them and call them crazy. Though the second year wasn't much better, she became very smug and relaxed around the red-head and like with what happened before, she even became very bold, but it wouldn't last long eventually her timid and easily embarrassed personality would return.

No, the amount of times the first year has to tell herself that word in a day. She was kind of getting used at controlling her _urges_ when being with Umi, but sometimes when they find themselves alone it became a little well...difficult. I mean the archer could be so charming and irresistible, she didn't regret what happened in the music room or the student council room, who would? it was one of the best moments the red-head has ever had. Those soft pink lips on hers, moving in sync as they wrapped their arms around each other, enjoying each others warmth. _  
_

_Aww young love~ _Maki almost hit her own head.

"Umi can I ask you something?" the red-head said without thinking, soon regretting it as the archer looked at her and waited for her to continue. She didn't know what to say, she had no idea why she asked the question in the first place and she started to search her brain for something, anything to say without sounding weird. "umm I-I mean um tomorrow...would you like to um...maybe come over...and we could um work on the song together?" she mentally face palmed herself for how weak she was being now. _Hehe you're hopeless._

The archer gave her a quizzical look. But soon shrugged it off and accepted the offer "sure I would love to" the response made the first year go the same colour as her hair and she looked away in embarrassment.

"O-okay then...I'll see you tomorrow" she said standing up and quickly leaving the room, leaving Umi more confused than she was before. Once the pianist had left, Umi let out a needed breath trying her best to calm her racing heart. She mentally thanked the heavens that Maki didn't notice the wild muscle pounding against her ribcage.

Looking at the time, the second year also decided to call it a day. Collecting all her stuff, before heading home herself.

At least she had something to look forward to tomorrow.

xXx

"That was seriously painful to watch" Honoka said cringing at the behavior she had just witnessed.

"I thought it was really cute, those two are so adorable together" Kotori stated clutching her head and bouncing up and down while squealing. "Just think, what it would be like if Maki-chan and Umi-chan got together? it would be the cutest thing ever"

Honoka giggled at the thought and her friends behavior. "True but its clear to see they need a _gentle_ push into the right direction. I don't think I could handle watching another scene like that without cringing" the pair giggled at that.

"Alright but should we tell the others?" Kotori asked.

Honoka gave it a thought."Maybe some extra hands would be a good idea. Alright tomorrow we will be announcing our new goal"

The brunette gave her a confused glace "and that is?"

The ginger haired girl grinned at her before leaping onto a nearby chair, placing her hands on her hips in a hero like pose.

"Operation amber and purple"

xXx


	4. Lurking Demon

next chapter here we goooooo!

xXx

Maki hadn't been herself lately.

No one knew why, but they tried their best to find out, after all she was still being Maki but at the same time she wasn't. She still acted the same, looked the same but everyone could sense that the red-headed pianist was up to something and they wanted to know what.

Particularly a blue haired archer. She was probably the first one out of the group to spot the different behavior coming from their friend and even though she didn't want to be rude, she was still curious about what had most of the girls attention lately. Umi wasn't the only one with these thoughts, pretty much the entire group wanted to know what their friend was up to. Both Honoka and Kotori think they have a little idea at what it might be, since the day they heard both Umi and Maki have that really cute and very awkward conversation.

_That's it!_ Honoka thought as practically flew off her chair, grabbed Kotori by the arm and raced out the door, leaving the group with confused looks.

"What was that about Nyah~?" Rin was the first one to ask.

At the question, Nozomi's signature teasing look appeared. Making everyone shiver, Rin really regretted asking now. Those mysterious green eyes landed on the only second year left in the room...Umi. She gulped at the look she was getting from the girl, it felt like it was only her in the room and that she was being trapped by a very sly fox. If you can even call her that.

Eri kept looking between her two friends, a confused look still on her features. "Nozomi?" said girl didn't answer, instead she stood up and very slowly started to walk over to Umi, making the girl even more nervous as she started to sink in her seat in trying to escape the boob-grabbing demon. After all she would still like her chest when she left school.

Just when Nozomi was about to grab the terrified archer, she leapt under the table, causing the third year to land in the chair. Umi let out a scream before crawling further under the table, everyone stood up and raced to a corner of the room watching the pair play cat and mouse, with a horrified expression on each of their faces.

It didn't take long for the purple haired girl to recover and she dove under the table after the archer. "Now, now Umiii-chaaaann~ its rude to run away from your elders" Nozomi called as she carried on to chase the girl. Her response came in another scream, looking around Umi bolted from under the table and raced out the door, quickly followed by Nozomi.

"S-should we help her?" Hanayo asked looking over to the blonde, who was shivering in fear at her friends scary behavior.

Rin was the one to finally answer "it's too late" she said solemnly. The olive haired girl looked at her in shock.

"y-you m-mean Umi-chan is..." she didn't want to finish the sentence.

Rin gave a nod, stepping forward and placing a hand on her head for a salute. Suddenly it seemed the room got darker and a light started to shine on the ginger haired fist year "Umi-chan will be missed...goodbye deer officer Umi"

"Stop that" Maki said plainly, breaking the scene in pieces. Rin looked back at her.

"She's right" Nico butted in "Umi's not dying so what was that rubbish...what ever it was for?"

Hayano gasped "Nico-chan its disrespectful to call a farewell ceremony rubbish"

Nico face palmed "but Umi's not dying... although we might want to help her from being scarred for life what do you say Eri?" the blonde nodded in agreement, finally getting over her shock. "Alright are you lot going to help us or what?" the small third year turned to the others, earing a determined nod from Rin and Hayano and a plain look from Maki.

"Alright then let's go who knows what damage Umi has already gone through" Eri stated. Everyone shivered at the thought.

xXx

Umi panted, she had finally managed to get away from the clutches of the 'demon' and was now crouched in the student council room. She decided to hide in the cupboard so if the third year should walk in, the archer wouldn't get easily spotted. Her heart was pounding so fast, she thought that it might just break out of her chest. _Look at me, who knew you could be scared by your own friend this much?_ she relaxed her muscles. The scary aura that Nozomi has seemed to have gone for now.

xXx

Maki let out a sigh. After there little group decided to look for Umi, Nico thought it was a good idea to split up. So now here she was walking down the corridor with a blood thirsty, boob grabbing monster on the loose, at the thought Maki instinctively crossed her arms over her chest, she had already made the mistake of letting her guard down with Nozomi on the loose, who knows where the purple haired girl could pop out from. After all it _is _Nozomi._  
_

After turning a corner, the first year found herself outside the student council room. Automatically her heart started to pound against her chest and her body temperature rose a couple of degrees, thoughts of her and Umi kissing flooded her mind, she reached out to open the door, the only thing she could hear was the wild muscle in her rib cage.

Finally she managed to grab the handle and she began to slowly twist it. Opening the door, she looked inside the empty room. Stepping inside she let out a sigh, why was she being so nervous for? just because that last time she entered the room she was snogging Umi's face off but...that's pretty much all of it. _If you can call that little kiss, a snog _Maki grunted, it really did feel like Nozomi was in her head.

Though just the thought of the kiss made her cheeks explode with redness. Suddenly she heard something, looking around the room her sights landed on the cupboard. Being as quiet as she could, the pianist made her way over to the door.

Just as she was about to open it, the door flew open, causing it to crash into the red-head. "AHHH!" Maki screamed as she fell backwards. She closed her eyes getting ready for impact, when suddenly she felt two warm arms wrap around her. Snapping her eyes open the first thing she saw was amber.

When she saw the younger girl falling, Umi's first instincts were to catch her, but the position the pair were in now wasn't exactly the best one. Umi had one arm wrapped around the girls back and her other hand had its fingers entwined with the pianists, who had her back slightly arched with Umi hovering over her. Umi gulped as she stared deep into those gorgeous purple eyes of the younger girl.

Both girls were at lost for words. Neither one of them making any sign to move or breaking their gaze.

Maki's heart was doing somersaults in her chest and more images of last time the pair kissed entered her mind. All those plans she had thought to confess to the older girl had all but gone and she had gotten the impulse to have those lips against hers once again. She decided to go with that impulse and slowly leaned in closer, shutting her eyes.

Umi did the same, but keeping her eyes slightly open as they got closer.

Suddenly a very scary voice could be heard just outside the room and so Umi yanked the younger girl back into the closet with her. They heard the front door open and had to cover their mouths to stop any noise from coming out. "Umi-chaaaaann~" Nozomi's voice could be heard and Umi's grip tightened around Maki, causing her to blush. The third years footsteps could be heard wandering around the room and the pairs eyes widened when she saw a shadow right in front of the door. Just when they thought it was all over, the shadow was no longer there and it surprised them when they heard the door shut.

Maki gave Umi a relived look. And in turn Umi gave a small smile. "U-Umi?" she called out quietly still a little shocked at the scary experience she had just gone through. But Maki never got a response, instead she was Suddenly in a tight embrace and could feel the other girls heart hammering against her own, obviously from shock, but she also hoped for another reason.

Umi tightened her grip a little more on the younger girl, her heartbeat echoing through her ears. Letting out a sigh, she finally pulled away giving Maki an apologetic smile.

The pair fell silent, The only sound was the a pair of hearts, drumming a fast and steady rhythm through out their small confinement. Umi felt relieved from her quick thinking and thankful that her chest was still intact.

Maki let out her own sigh of relief. _Okay so what you going to do now?_. Maki hadn't thought that far, if she stayed in here, then chance of keeping her hands off the girl in front of her were very low. But leaving their hiding place meant there was a possibility to bump into Nozomi.

But this time, Umi was the first to make her at the decision. Without thinking of what she was doing, Umi's hand-made its way over to the pianist, placing it on her head. Maki's eyes widened and a weird noise came out her mouth, causing her to blush once more, covering her mouth. Umi chuckled as she carried on to stroke the younger girls head, kind of like you would do with a cat.

The truth was, that Maki's head was one of the most sensitive parts of her body. The sensation filled her body with a warm fuzzy feeling. Her head leaned down until it was rested against Umi's shoulder. When she lifted her head up again, immediately her eyes locked with the older girl, gaze never wavering.

Suddenly, Umi felt something soft against her lips. By the time she had realized what had happened the kiss was over, much to her disappointment _I really do have late reactions don't I. _Feeling a little disappointed that she didn't really get a kiss, Umi leaned in to peck the younger girl on the head. Almost laughing when she saw the flushed face.

Since they were still in a confined area, the read head started to accidentally rub against the archers legs, causing a few soft whimper's from the older girl. Blushing at the erotic sound that just came out her mouth, Umi placed a hand over her mouth when Maki looked at her with a confused glare. Before any words came out her mouth, Umi moved in to lock her lips with her soft ones, her eyes clamped shut and body tense.

Maki slightly flinched but was quick to recover. _Wow Umi's being bold _since she had all her focus onto the kiss, Maki barely even noticed the voice. Gently cupping the archers cheek, in hopes to calm her down.

After a few moments though, Maki felt all the tension Umi had, flow out her body in one swift motion. Her shoulders drooping as she finally wrapped her arms around the first years waist.

After a while the pair broke apart. Umi gazed lovingly into the others eyes, reaching up to cup the other girls cheek affectionately, rubbing a thumb over the soft skin. Maki nuzzled into the palm earning a soft chuckle from the archer, who smiled at the action.

_Well are you going to ask her or what? _if Maki didn't no better, the little Nozomi voice sounded irritated, almost making her laugh. _Well here goes nothing _Maki thought, reaching up to take the older girls hand, entwining their fingers. Letting out a sigh, she made eye contact with the amber eyed girl once again. "Umi"

"mmhh" came the soft reply.

Maki bit her lip, before releasing another sigh, the temperature seemed to rise dramatically and she was worried if her hand was getting sweaty. "w-would you like to umm..." she didn't know how to go on.

Umi smiled, somehow she knew exactly what the younger girl was struggling to say "yes" she said.

"but you don't know what I was going to s-mnpf!" she got silenced by a pair of soft lips. Umi pulled away, before giving the girl a smile. To which the red-head couldn't help but return.

After a while, the pair decided to head home before they got caught, after all they couldn't stay in a closet. As quietly as they could they opened the door and slowly made their way to the end of the room. Listening out for anyone who might be on the other side of the wall, Umi opened to front door only to pale when she saw that someone was in fact at the other end.

But not just anyone, it was in fact...Nozomi. With her hands ready for attack position and a sinister smile on her face, it took all Umi's strength not to faint right there.

"Found you"

xXx

r.i.p Umi your chest will be missed hehe

xXx

whooo this one took a lot out of me


	5. Never give Umi coffee

Next chap

xXx

Umi was pacing around in the clubroom. She was the only one there and yet she still kept quiet, though it was a lot harder than she thought, her mind was buzzing and she kept getting the urge to run around and go wild. _Damn, Honoka, she knows what I'm like with coffee_ See when ever the blue haired archer took coffee, she would well...go crazy and I'm not talking about Rin crazy, I mean _crazy_. Whenever she drinks coffee, she becomes a totally different person, almost like she's been to the dentist and got put on the crazy gas.

Last time she had coffee she... well remember when she got woken up and started throwing pillows at supersonic speed. Times that by one hundred and that will be about how crazy she can get. Also what makes it worse is that it usually lasts the entire day before she finally calms down and pretty much collapses from exhaustion.

"Umi?" someone called her, but she was too worked up to even hear let alone notice who it was.

"Not now" the archer replied quickly, still pacing around the room like a hyperactive dog chasing its tail.

"Oh my, what's got you so worked up Umiii-chaaan~?" another voice called and just like before, the archer ignored it.

Suddenly a few more footsteps could be heard and then the room was filled with a loud bellowing laugh. That's when Umi stopped and turned around to find all the other members behind her, confused looks on their faces, well accept from Honoka who was in fact laughing.

"What?" she asked, making the other members look even more confused.

"What were you doing and why is Honoka laughing so much?" Eri asked jerking a thumb over to the ginger haired girl rolling on the floor.

At that even Kotori gave a little giggle "Umi-chan did Honoka give you coffee?" she asked already knowing the reason behinds her friends amusement.

Umi nodded her head so violently, everyone thought it might drop off. She then rushed over to tackle a certain red-head "MAKIIIIIII!" the archer yelled, the force causing both girls to fall backwards onto the floor.

"wha- Umi!" the pianist blushed violently, when the archer started nuzzling the side of her head and from the position the pair where now in.

Nozomi's grin grew wider as she strolled over to the pair on the floor, bending over "Now this looks familiar" she said teasingly, making the red heads blush deepen. The third year placed a finger to her mouth in thought, giving her an innocent look "hmmm I wonder what's going to happen next?" At that Umi looked up at her friend and what surprised Nozomi the most was the wicked grin placed on the archers mouth.

"Oh are you thinking of anything in particular?" the archer teased back, making everyone's jaws drop from shock, even Honoka and Kotori were shocked at the teasing look on the usually calm and gentle girl's face.

Nozomi was at lost for words "U-um no nothing in particular" she answered lamely. Umi's eyebrow raised and her grin grew wider.

"Oh? never seen you at lost for words Nozomi" the archer teased, making the purple haired girl blush slightly, she had always seen Eri as the charming character but even the blonde was shocked to no end.

"Um Umi can you get off me?" the pianist asked, her cheeks still colored with red, matching her hair. The archer nodded getting up before offering a hand to her partner.

"Um w-well uhh...did you um finish the lyrics?" Nico asked trying to regain composure. Umi looked at her, causing the third year to blush and look away. It's just the teasing look in the archers eyes was so...entrancing.

Umi shook her head "nope sorry I couldn't sit still, thanks to you Honoka" The archer replied casually giving a shrug, before looking at her friend. Honoka gave her an apologetic look and in return Umi's smirk widened.

"But I guess it can't be helped" she said turning around to leave the room.

"And just where do you think your going?" Eri asked, in more of a warning tone than any other.

Umi shrugged "Somewhere" she said, looking over her shoulder, Eri's eyes widened at the response. Umi lifted her hand in the air "toddles" and with that she was out the room, leaving everyone slack-jawed.

"Okay what just happened?" Nico asked.

"Well whenever Umi-chan has coffee she goes a little cuckoo in the head" Honoka answered, stroking the back of her head "but usually she just gets really hyper. I've never seen her act like this before"

Eri let out an irritated sigh "well whatever, we need to go look for her before she gets herself into trouble"

"yeah and plus I prefer Umi-chans normal personality" Hanoyo said meekly.

Rin nodded at the statement "Rin seconds that statement"

"Uh-huh and after this Honoka if you ever give Umi coffee again you're the one taking care of her" Nico stated heading to the door.

xXx

Umi strolled through the school's corridors, her grin never leaving her face. Just when she was about to turn a corner something pinned her back against the wall, when the archer opened her she saw Maki in front of her, not looking very happy.

Umi gulped, but her smirk never faltered. "Well hello there beautiful" Maki's frowned deepened but her cheeks had a tinge of pink.

"What's with you?" she asked her voice sounding deadly. Umi tilted her head to the side in confusion, by now her smirk had completely gone and replaced with surprise.

"What do you mean?" the archer asked. Maki let out a sigh, wrapping her arms around the girl for a needed hug. Although the archer was still hyped up on caffeine, her natural instincts kicked in within seconds and she was embracing the girl back.

Maki nuzzled into the older girls neck, enjoying the fact that Umi seemed to be back to normal. But just to be sure, the pianist pulled away, before locking lips with her girlfriend. Though even then she could still feel the smirk of the other girl. Deciding she wasn't going to give up without a fight the pianist deepened the kiss, pushing the older girl firmly against the wall.

It was Maki's turn to smirk when she felt the archer jump at the sudden action. Wondering how far she could take this, the red-head started to use her tongue, making the older girl squirm against the wall.

When the pairs lungs decided they would like air again, the two broke apart. Umi's legs gave in and she started to slide down the wall, landing on the floor. Maki used the wall for support as she hurried to catch her breath.

When the pair heard the other members approaching, they quickly sorted themselves out. "Well well, what do we have here?" Nozomi asked knowing full well what the two had been doing. It was written all over their faces.

"We um weren't doing what you think we were doing" Umi quickly replied. She turned to her girlfriend "Maki could you please come with me" she asked. but it sounded more like an order. Maki gave the girl a blank stare but was quickly being pulled down the corridor.

"No naughty business now~" Nozomi called out at the fleeting pair.

"No promises" Umi replied making everyone blush.

Once the pair were out of sight Nozomi turned to Honoka.

"You definitely need to give her coffee again"

xXx

and here is chapter 5 done and dusted


	6. Perfect two

Here we go next chapter, have to say didn't think people would like this fanfic because of the pairing so I would just like to thank all the people reading this your all awesome!

xXx

It was finally the end of the day and just as predicted Umi was exhausted from her caffeine overdose. She barley had any energy to move and so just ended up slumping in her seat, with both of her childhood friends trying not to laugh as well as giving her a helping hand. But Honoka got a very scary glare from the blue haired girl and so ended up cowering back.

Letting out a loud groan, the archer rubbed her sore head in hopes that it would somehow stop the ferocious headache from getting any worse, but to no avail. Just when the archer thought it couldn't get any worse, the one and only Nozomi Toujou strolls into the room, followed by Eri who looked a little tired herself. That's when the second years noticed some thing about their blonde friend, her hair was messy, her clothes were crinkled and she was a little red in the face too. Nozomi gave the trio a wink only making their suspicions come true. Both Umi and Kotori blushed heavily and the purple haired girl gave the archer a _dont'-know-why-your-looking-at-me-like-that _look.

Honoka gave the third year a knowing grin, making the quarter Russian blush guiltily behind her friend. "Well, Umi are you finally tired from your 'activities' hmm?" the third year asked casually. In all honesty Umi was used to the girls teasing and from what she found out at lunch all she had to do was tease back.

So giving out a little sigh the archer gave a grin. Shrugging she asked "and what activities might you be on about?" and it was as if the world wasn't on the archers side and it just so happened the three years _just had_ to show up to prove that point after she asked the question. The archers face collided with the desk, causing Honoka to burst out with laughter and Nozomi give an innocent look.

Hanayo and Maki gave their friends a confused look, but Rin being oblivious to everything just walked in casually.

Nozomi walked over to the archer, who still had her head placed on the desk and leaned down to whisper in her ear "maybe I should ask Maki?" you could practically hear the smirk when she spoke.

Umi didn't answer, probably because she didn't have the energy to lift her up her head. "Say Maki what did you two get up to at lunch?" Nozomi asked innocently. At the question it didn't take long for the color of the red heads cheeks to match her hair, she looked over to the archer who now had her head up with a lazy expression.

"Like I said nothing" Umi replied giving a yawn, before rubbing her eyes. Nozomi didn't give up there though, she kept her gaze fixed to the younger girl, who fidgeted uncomfortably. "Uhhh I hate coffee" the archer groaned, using the desk to help herself up before making her way through the classroom to the other end.

Silence filled the archers ears when she slumped through the room. She could practically feel the members eyes burning against her back but she was too tired to pay any attention to it. Making her way over to the most beautiful girl in the world, before collapsing into the girls arms. Maki securely locked her arms around the falling girl, instinctively bringing her close to her body.

The other girls watched the scene with curious eyes, both Hanoyo and Kotori with a sparkly glint in their eyes at the cute-ish scene. What they didn't know was that the pair were planning this, their cheeks couldn't stand another coloring session, so at lunch they came up with a plan to get their own back.

Problem is Umi is absolutely exhausted. So they're probably just going to head home before the third year can say anything else embarrassing. Umi looked into the purple eyes of the other girl and Maki got the message loud and clear "were gunna go now...bye" Umi quickly said, grabbing the red heads hand and rushing out the door.

"...eh?"

xXx

As soon as the pair were far from the school's entrance, they burst out laughing, well until Umi had to hold onto to something to stop her from falling over.

After a while they decided to head over to the pianists, slowly making their way since they weren't in much of a hurry and besides the setting of the descending sun was a beautiful view. Umi sighed in pure bliss as she strolled through the evening warmth.

Finally at the red heads front door, maki swiftly opened the wooden object before calling out to her mother. When she got no response it was obvious that the pair had the house to themselves, wiping away any inappropriate thoughts that entered the pianists mind, she beckoned for the other girl to follow her.

Making a very quick journey from the front door to Maki's bedroom, once inside the pair collapsed on the bed from the amount of running they had done in a short period of time. Plus the fatigue that the archer was feeling before they left the school was also catching up and it wasn't long before her body was completely numb.

Releasing a small groan, the older raised a hand to her head. Maki turned her head to the second year on instinct and gave a small smile at how cute the older looked when trying to stay awake _oh dear, did I really just think that?_ the pianist let out a frustrated sigh. Ever since she has been together with Umi she has become soft in more ways than one.

Shifting her weight so she could turn over, the young pianist shuffled until she was cuddled up with her partner. Burying her face so she couldn't see the growing blush rising on her cheeks. _But I guess I can be soft when no one else is around_.

_Oh no this is not good, if this carries on...I'm...going...to-_ the older girl couldn't even finish her train of thought before her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep.

Maki gave a small chuckle, before leaning up to kiss the archers forehead.

xXx

"Why are we here again?" Rin asked as she looked up at the familiar house.

Nozomi knocked onto the door before answering her friend "Because Umi forgot to hand the lyrics over" she answered casually "besides I also want to know why they left in a hurry".

"I knew that was coming" the cat-like girl mumbled under her breath.

After standing there for a few more minutes the pair decided that it wasn't going to open. "No on must be home nyah~" Rin shrugged as she was about to turn away to leave.

The third year nodded in agreement before following her friend.

_Those two _she shook her head smiling _are definitely the perfect two_.

xXx

awww Nozomi teasing or Nozomi sweet you can never have enough Nozomi.

annnyway here is the next chap to this story/drabble not even I know anymore so yeah.

also sorry for the sloppy-ness i am really tired and just like Umi i'm not good with coffee hehe


End file.
